


A Very Carmilla Christmas

by starcase



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Chirstmas, Christmas Fluff- oh yes, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcase/pseuds/starcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura takes Carmilla Christmas tree shopping, and Carmilla gets a lot more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Carmilla Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, gentle readers! This is my first Carmilla work, however I simply adore the series and I enjoy writing it.

“ _Look at this one_ ,” Laura gasped as she pointed to a fir tree towering over the two of them. Carmilla couldn’t help but chuckle under her breath when she noticed Laura’s petite frame beneath the tree- it truly made her look ten times smaller than anyone at Silas University could.

 

“Laura, that tree simply won’t do for our dorm room. It will look too small next to Danny.” Carmilla chirped, turning on the heel of her black combat boot and trekking through the Styria snow. Laura pouted and jogged to catch up to Carmilla, not-so-smoothly losing her footing on ice when she finally reached her. Laura collected herself, moved to stand directly in Carmilla’s tracks and stomped her foot slightly.

 

“Stop being such a Scrooge this instant, Carmilla! You agreed to come here and pick out a tree with me.” She whined, crossing her arms. This made Carmilla smirk a little and shake her head, dumbfounded at Laura’s tantrum. She sighed and took her eyes away from Laura’s, scanning the lot of trees. Once her eye landed on what she thought was ideal, she took a hold of the smaller girls hand and tugged her towards it. Laura, though pleasantly surprised with the sudden enthusiasm of the typically broody vampire, couldn’t help but take notice in the small amount of contact between them and what it did to her stomach. She was nearly positive she would puke butterflies if she held on any longer.

 

Like the grace of the Lord himself, Carmilla dropped her hand and ushered Laura towards the tree- okay, ushered Laura nearly _in_ the tree. Laura shifted slightly so she wouldn’t come in direct contact with any of the prickly pine needles and smiled. She could feel Carmilla’s looming eyes on the back of her head and wanted nothing more than to make the other girls efforts known.

 

“This is perfect!” Laura exclaimed, clapping her mitted hands together in enthusiasm. Carmilla tried to hide her on-coming smile by scoffing. Laura was just so _cute._

 

“Good, now we can get out of here.” She said, brushing some of the fallen snow off of her shoulder, completely nonchalant to the bouncing human in front of her.

 

“I’ll go get an employee!” Laura shrieked, taking off. It only took a few minutes for her to return with a pimply teenager who looked bored out of his mind and all too tired of Christmas already. Carmilla felt this boy on a spiritual level. She was quickly snapped out of her own thoughts when she was suddenly pushed by Laura to the front of the lot, tree boy in tow.

 

It wasn’t until they were paying for the Christmas tree that Laura made Carmilla swoon once more. The way the light hit Laura just right and the snow the was just beginning to fall once more- _so_ cliché in Carmilla’s opinion- completely took her breath away. She shook her head slightly and sighed. Laura wasn’t interested in a monster like her- no matter how many times she thought there could be the slightest chance; she remembered that oh yeah- _she’s undead_. Laura deserved much better than that, she deserve-

“Oh look, mistletoe!” Laura exclaimed, pulling on Carmilla’s coat sleeve. Carmilla looked up and gaped at the tiny plant for only a second before Laura’s hands were on each side of her face and her lips were firmly pressed against hers.

 

It wasn’t until Laura pulled away and flashed a her cheeky smile that Carmilla thanked _whoever_ was up there watching over her for this very moment-

 

And for Christmas tree lots.


End file.
